Dragon Man (Marvel)
Dragon Man the giant dragon man!! 'History' The Dragon Man was an android creation of State University’s Professor Gilbert, who created him as a powerful monster, able to beat even the Fantastic Four. Though he designed him purely for study and research. However, the alchemist Diablo soon escaped from his melted, stone prison, and offered Gilbert the means to animate the Dragon Man. Gilbert had no choice but to accept and together they used Diablo’s potions and a chunk of rock from outer space to give life to Dragon Man. Diablo immediately ordered Dragon Man to destroy his enemies, the Fantastic Four, starting with the Thing, who had witnessed his animation. The Dragon Man dutifully attacked Ben, and later, the rest of the Fantastic Four. He used his fire breath on the Human Torch, who absorbed it, but was forced to fly into the upper atmosphere to release the pent up heat, before he melted everything around him. The Invisible Girl soon pinned his wings and the Dragon Man fell to the earth. She sensed that he was not malicious, himself, and tried to comfort him. He responded to her touch by reaching out to stroke her hair, but Diablo promptly returned and gassed the three members of the Fantastic Four with a freezing potion. Along with his creator, Professor Gilbert, Dragon Man and Diablo faced the Fantastic Four minutes later at the edge of Dead Man’s Lake. But before Diablo could throw another freezing pellet at the four, Dragon Man lashed out with his tail and knocked the pellet out of Diablo’s hand, accidentally freezing the lake instead. Dragon Man then chased Diablo across the frozen lake until they fell through, into the bitter-cold waters. The Thing tried to follow, but found that the lake had caves underneath that created a vicious undertow, and they gave Diablo and the Dragon Man up as lost. But his creator stayed behind at State U to hold a vigil over the lake in case Dragon Man ever returned, so that he could undo the wrong that had been done in his creation. Soon, a struggle between the Human Torch and the Inhuman Medusa changed the temperature of Dragon Man’s prison enough to allow him to break free. He attacked them, but confused Medusa for the Invisible Girl, and guarded her. He continued to guard her as the Fantastic Four fought her and her Inhuman family, until Susan encouraged him to join them, but was forced to tranquilize him later when the Thing startled him into anger. Eventually the Seeker, who confused him for an Inhuman, captured him; but when he realized he wasn’t, he had no more use for him. Though the Dragon Man awoke in shackles and broke out, distrusting the human race again, until the Torch and the Thing managed to subdue him. Mister Fantastic later contacted the authorities who took him to a Desert Isle Sanctuary, under heavy sedation, for examination. 'Powers' Superhuman Strength: Dragon Man possesses high levels of superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. It is known that he can lift somewhere in excess of 100 tons.His tail, which is 7 feet long from base to tip, can be whipped at speeds of up to 130 feet per second, generating enough force to smash a 3-foot thick stone wall or topple a loaded 5,000 gallon tank truck. Superhuman Stamina: Dragon Man's advanced, synthetic musculature does generate fatigue toxins, but not quite in the same way as human musculature and generates considerably less than a human's. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Dragon Man's body, made of high-density long-chain organic polymers, which were an attempt at manufacturing life-mimicking materials, has incredible durability and strength. His thick hide is capable of resisting without rupture ballistic impacts up to and including 155mm Howitzer shells, or 300 pounds of TNT. His body can withstand extremes in both temperature (from -200° to 1,000°+ Fahrenheit) and pressure (from 0.02 to 12.5 atmospheres). Not truly alive, Dragon Man does not need oxygen to sustain his pseudo-life. He is an omnivore, capable of consuming diverse forms of matter and converting them to energy. Flight: Dragon Man can fly by means of an internal antigravity generator constructed out of synthetic materials. His bat-like wings, which span 35 feet from tip to tip, aid him in controlling his stability and direction. He can fly at a maximum speed of 30 miles per hour and reach a maximum height of 1,800 feet. Fire-Breath: Dragon Man exhales fire through his mouth by releasing a high-pressure stream of methane gas, a by-product of his unusual digestive system, through vents in the back of his throat. The gas mixes with air from his lungs and is ignited by specialized teeth, which can spark when struck together. This fire, which reaches a temperature of about 8,000° F, can be emitted for a maximum of 7 minutes before he needs to "refuel" Invulnerability: Unarmed Combat: '''Dragon Man is an over average hand-to-hand combatant. '''Fire Control: '''Strength Level: '''Dragon Man can lift in excess of 100tons.